


the icing on top

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [21]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong wants to prepare a special gift on a special day!
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	the icing on top

**Author's Note:**

> i combined 2 requests from @starryhwa and @atzmyuniverse ❤
> 
> how about another fluff chapter, huh?
> 
> (i apologize in advance bc this took me so long to write and these requests have been waiting a long time to be written)

hongjoong woke up to loud noises coming from the living room. he rubbed his eyes as he pushed the blankets off his body. in his sleepy haze, however, he doesn't forget to grab his pacifier, as he saunters to where the commotion was going on.

  


his eyes widen at who he sees in the living room. "th'annie!" his pacifier jumbles his vocabulary. he waddles over to his hyung, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. he hears a small "oof" as san receives the gesture, almost losing his balance.

  


hongjoong pulls away and looks around the living room, there's balloons all around the floor and streamers hanging up on the walls and doorways. he goes to pick up a balloon and begins to squeeze it, only for san to gently slip it out of his hands. "don't squeeze that, hongjoongie, it will make a loud pop noise and your yunnie hyung will get scared" he nods over to the taller of the pair sitting on the floor.

  


the kitten walks around the maze of balloons "do you know what today is, bubs?" yunho asks, receiving a shrug of the shoulders.

  


"it's your hwa's birthday today!" yunho announces, holding a blown up silver balloon in his hands. hongjoong looked around at the mention of the older's name, eyebrows furrowing.

  


"where my hwa?" he questions his hyung.

  


"he's out with your sangie and jongie hyung while we decorate the house. do you want to help us?"

  


hongjoong smiles as he bounces on the balls of his feet "i he'p hwa bir'ay!"

  


yunho hands him the bag of balloons, letting the younger sit with him as he uses a helium tank to fill them up. he even makes the kitten giggle with tears in his eyes as he lets some balloons go and fly around the room; hongjoong thinking it's the funniest thing in the whole world with the way his cheeks began to shade red.

  


  


it takes the trio a good almost 2 hours to get the house decorated. eventually, mingi and wooyoung show up at the house with bags full of food and a big box that contains seonghwa's cake. while his hyungs set up the food table (mingi sneaking some snacks into hongjoong's hand when no one is looking), wooyoung and yunho set up the table for presents.

  


hongjoong looks around the house, all in the living room and kitchen there's a bunch of decorations, (a lot of silver and blue balloons, the kitten takes notice) yeosang even managed to connect a disco light that projects rainbow colors (some of the hyungs recording as hongjoong tries to attack the red light when it's in his reach)

  


there's music playing and colorful lights and balloons everywhere- making the kitten feel very energetic and hyper (and _no definitely not_ because wooyoung snuck him a sip of his soda when no one was looking). he walks over to where wooyoung and yunho are setting up the presents. hongjoong gasps at all of the wrapped presents on the table and even on the floor.

  


"are you excited for the party, hongjoongie?" yunho asks

  


hongjoong scrunches his nose, smiling as the older ruffles his curly hair. " a'ot of pes'ens..." he points to the table.

  


"hey, hongjoongie, have you ever thought about what you're going to get hwa?" wooyoung interjects, making hongjoong stops in his tracks. "i ge' hwa pes'en?"

  


"yeah!" he answers "we still have some time before he comes home, do you wanna go to the store and go look around?"

  


the kitten inwardly scowls at the proposition, he doesn't feel like going out right now; he likes to mentally prepare himself as he's still not comfortable with just getting up and going out. he plops on the floor, thinking about what he can get for hwa.

  


he knows his hwa likes to read and cook. what can he get him for that? he knows his hwa also likes to clean, he looked so happy one time when he saw hongjoong put his own shirts in the drawer all on his own. he also remembers the time when hongjoong was drawing family pictures on one rainy day, also recalling how happy hwa got when he wrote his name in the corner of the paper.

  


that's when hongjoong gasped. he stood up from the spot on the floor, jumping excitedly "i ge' hwa a pes'en!" he motions for wooyoung and yunho to follow him as he runs into his and hwa's bedroom.

  


the kitten rummages through the drawers until he pulls out what he was looking for holding it up triumphantly in the air.

  


"what are you gonna do, bub?" yunho ponders.

  


hongjoong sits on the floor, patting the empty spots next to him "i wan' ma'e hwa a 'etter...i wan' 'ell hwa how 'appy i am bu' nee' he'p"

  


wooyoung places his hand over his heart, cooing at the kitten "you are so adorable! hwa is going to love it!"

  


the kitten mewls in excitement as yunho reminds him how to hold a pencil, wooyoung talking a mile a minute on what hongjoong should write in his letter.

  


  


\--------

  


"alright, jongho and yeosang just texted that they'll be here in less than 5 minutes! let's go everyone!" everyone scrambles to fix last minute details after yunho gave them the 5 minute warning.

  


mingi sits with hongjoong as the pair watch their hyungs run around frantic. he holds the kitten's hand to reassure him it's okay and that his hwa is coming very soon. he sees some hid behind the couch and some disappear in the hallway. he sits up and leans over the couch, giggling when he sees that it was his woo and sannie hyung.

  


he tucks his thumb into his hand as he waves at them "si'y 'yungies"

  


"do you want to stay with us while we hide?" wooyoung asks, earning a small nod. hongjoong tugs mingi along as he plops on the floor. "why we hi'e?"

  


  


"when hwa comes home with yeosangie and jongie, we're all going to jump up and yell surprise when he walks through the door. it's going to be a little loud but don't worry, it won't last too long" san reassures him, scratching his head in comfort.

  


hongjoong nods, mingi absent-mindedly petting his ears. he gets a little nervous when someone turns the lights off, whimpering in slight fear. "minnie" he whispers, as he feels around for his hyung. he doesn't like how it's pitch dark in the room, it's like his eyes are closed.

  


"it's okay, joongie" mingi wraps his arms around the kitten, continuing to pet the kitten's soft ears. when the sound of a car door closes shut is when everyone whispers for everyone to stop talking and listen for footsteps.

  


mingi takes the kitten in his arms, shifting him on his hip. "sannie said it's going to get a little loud, just cover your ears with your hands if it does, okay?" he reassures the kitten one last time before the front door opens.

  


hongjoong didn't really understand what his minnie and sannie hyung were talking about until the lights were switched on and everyone jumped out from the hallway and behind the couch. that's when everyone began to shout and scream with joy (and much to hongjoong's luck, he was right next to san and wooyoung, the loudest pair of the friends) he buried his head in mingi's neck, whimpering and scrunching his face when his ears began to hurt.

  


mingi moved him near the kitchen, or pretty much farther away from the loud duo, patting his back in comfort. "sannie an' woo too y'oud"

  


"trust me, i know" mingi agrees.

  


once the cheers begin to simmer down, mingi puts hongjoong down, watching as he pretty much waddles up to his hwa and reaches up to pepper his face in kisses. "'appy bir'ay, hwa! i 'ove you!"

  


seonghwa pecks him on the cheek "thank you very much, my little lovebug" 

  


he keeps hongjoong perched on his hip as each one of his hyungs give him a hug and the occasional kiss on the cheek. his eyes become wider as he sees the tables filled with is favorite snacks and can't help but gawk at the table filled with presents.

  


"you guys know you didn't have to do this, i would have been completely content with a small little get together" seonghwa playfully banters

  


"where would the fun be in that? you're getting old now, hyung, you're basically a parent!" san interjects, only to receive a smack to the shoulder.

  


seonghwa places hongjoong on the floor, running along to find wooyoung (who he knows will let him take another sip of his soda)

  


  


the party is a complete success- the older hyungs play a few party games while wooyoung and mingi keep hongjoong entertained (flashing the disco light near the kitten and watching him attack the red light that shines on the floor)

  


they all migrate to the living room where they get all set up to open presents. hongjoong sits close next to him on the floor as everyone sits across from him. one by one he opens his gifts of new clothes and even a new cooking set that yeosang has seen him gawk to some new cologne and even a new pair of shoes that wooyoung always sees him stare at. instead of throwing out the wrapping paper, they toss it towards hongjoong- the kitten playing in a pile of string and mouthing at the point bows.

  


"alright, i think we have one more special gift from someone _veryyy_ special" wooyoung sing-songs, earning hongjoong's attention. he hands him the folded piece of paper from earlier, making the younger bounce in joy as he waddles back to seonghwa.

  


"my pes'en for hwa" he hands him over the letter, unaware of all the curious eyes on the folded paper. he sits next to hwa on the carpet, curling into his arm as he looks up at the older.

  


seonghwa slowly opens the paper and see that it's a hand written letter, but from hongjoong himself.

  


he coos as he kisses his forehead "sweetheart, you didn't have to do this" hongjoong only purrs as he nudges his arm "'ea it, hwa!"

  


the older clears his throat as he begins to read the letter out loud;

  


_dear songhwa,_ __

_  
_

_appy biray, hwa! i ove you vey much an alway will. you mae me vey appy an i am vey ucky to ave you in my ife as my hwa._

_you alway tae goo care of me an give the bes hug and kisses. i will alway be thanful for you when you tae me home and save me._

_you are the bes hwa in thr whole worl! i ove my yungies but my hwa alway hold a pecial plae in my heart. i ove you foeve an alway._

_  
_

_ove,_

_honjoong_

_  
_

  


seonghwa can feel the love pouring out from the words hongjoong wrote, pulling the kitten into hug. the kitten hugs back tighter, nuzzling into the touch. what he doesn't know is that seonghwa is crying tears of joy, growing confused as to why his shoulder is wet.

  


the older pulls back, making hongjoong whine softly "hwa no ear!" he looks around to his hyungs for help, confused once more when he sees them smiling.

  


seonghwa wipes his eyes, showing the younger a watery smile. "hwa is crying because he is happy, baby. you really wrote this letter all by yourself?"

  


hongjoong blushes "woo an' yunnie he'p"

  


the older leans over and this time places a slow soft kiss to hongjoong's cheek "thank you very much, my baby. hwa loves you so very much"

  


"'ove my hwa" he nuzzles into the olders cheek when he goes to hug him once more.

  


"alright" san says, nonchalantly wiping a tear "enough with all this sappy stuff, let's go have some cake!"

  


seonghwa carries hongjoong on his hip as everyone migrates to the kitchen. yunho goes to light the candles (seonghwa having to put hongjoong down after his multiple attempts to swat at the lit candle) as everyone begins to sing.

  


seonghwa cuts the first piece, followed by san cutting a piece for everyone. hongjoong staring at his little piece in awe and instead of using a fork, he kitten licks his way to the bottom of the plate.

  


he looks up at hwa to ask for another when he swipes at his nose, laughing "you have icing all over your nose, baby"

  


hongjoong only hears "icing" and "nose" and scoops the icing from hwa's piece of cake and boops it onto his nose "hwa no'e go' ice!"

  


seonghwa only goes to wipe it off, cutting hongjoong another piece of cake.

  


he watches at how the younger eats his cake and can't help but smile. he feels his chest burst in warmth as he looks at the kitten.

  


_'today was definitely a good day'_ seonghwa thinks, but not before hongjoong boops another swipe of icing on his nose (again, definitely _not_ encouraged by wooyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed another double update! please feel free to request as my request list is slowing shortening haha. as you can probably sense, i did my best to include everyone in this fic even if they were merely mentioned.
> 
> stay safe and warm ❤💖


End file.
